1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer ceramic capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC), a multilayer chip electronic component, is capable of being used in various electronic devices, due to advantages such as a small size, high capacitance, ease of mounting, or the like.
For example, the multilayer ceramic capacitor is used in a chip-shaped condenser mounted on printed circuit boards of various electronic products including display devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs) and the like, as well as including computers, smartphones, mobile phones, and the like, to serve to charge and discharge electricity therein.
In accordance with a miniaturization of SMD, when an MLCC is mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB), or the like, a tombstone phenomenon called a Manhattan phenomenon occurs, and thus, mounting defects are increasingly caused.
Patent Document 1 discloses a multilayer ceramic capacitor allowing the Manhattan phenomenon to be prevented, but does not disclose the limitation of dimensions of a ceramic body and an external electrode.